


Adventure

by BelleofHell



Series: Village Romance Week [1]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Disaster Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 1 of the Village Romance event on tumblr: Adventure.Basically, Raven is a nervous wreck about her first date with Shara.





	Adventure

“Well…” Raven started, unsure of what she was supposed to be doing in this situation. “Where do you want to go?”

She and Shara stood in front of the flower shop. Shara looked… nice, Raven thought with a blush. Shara wore her usual clothes, but something about her just seemed different. Brighter. Raven couldn’t put her finger on it. 

Maybe it had something to do with their current situation. Standing outside Shara’s home the day after Raven choked out a mediocre confession, trying to decide what to do and where to go on their very first date. 

Shara smiled wide when she answered Raven’s question. “It doesn’t really matter to me. Where would _you_ like to go?” 

Oh, she _really_ shouldn’t have asked that. Raven was running on only a few hours of sleep, kept awake by the thought of their date. She came here hoping, borderline praying, that Shara would take the lead and all Raven would have to do was go with the flow and hope she didn’t mess anything up too bad. 

The panic must have been obvious on Raven’s face. Shara tilted her head to the side, smile growing soft. “Hey,” she started. “It doesn’t matter where we go.” She reached out and grabbed Raven’s hands, squeezing them reassuringly. “Take me wherever you’re comfortable. Surprise me! It’ll be an adventure.” 

The look on Shara’s face was so sweet and sincere, Raven had the fleeting thought of kissing her. She shook that from her mind quickly, however. If her brain couldn’t handle just planning a date with the beautiful girl before her, there was a guarantee that kissing would make her pass out. 

Instead of speaking, Raven gripped Shara’s hands tighter and pulled her along. She knew exactly where they would go for their first date. 

Shara was kind. And empathetic. And smart. Most of all, Shara cared about her. Raven didn’t need to worry about how their date would go. Shara understood the inner workings of Raven’s mind. They would be just fine. 

Raven didn’t doubt it for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
